You said always
by bow and arrows
Summary: Katniss is taken by the capitol and Peeta doesn't know how to cope without her. he is doing everything in his power to get her back, will he? and if he does will she be the same?
1. Chapter 1

You said always -

**Hi this is a new fanfiction I hope you enjoy reading it. **

Chapter 1.

I run as fast as I can through the arena, I have one thing on my mind. Find Katniss. She is my reason for living and I won't let her die, she is my love, she deserves to live for her family. As I push through some bushes I hear a cannon fire. My heart falls to my stomach, that can't be her.

"Katniss!" I scream for her. When I get no answer I begin to panic

"Katniss?" I call for her again

"Peeta, Peeta help me" her cries are full with fear.

Her voice is what drives me to keep crashing through the jungle in what we are trapped in. as I am sprinting as fast as I go I come across a puddle of blood, hoping that it is not hers I keep going. I crash through some branches only to see her fighting off Brutus. And just like that I have her gaze for a second and then Brutus drives his spear through her stomach. Time stops around me as I watch her face convert into pain and she collapses to the ground. I finally comeback to myself and I charge towards him with my knife in hand. My adrenaline is pumping so hard that I don't even think when I am charging at him, I just have to get to Katniss. I dodge past his spear and I drive my knife into his throat. As I pull it out I see the blood pour from the wound, I know that I have it an artery. I drop my knife and turn to Katniss. My feet feel like they are stuck to the ground, I can only stand there and watch as she lays there in her own pool of blood. Her skin has turned as white as snow, I see a single tear escape her beautiful steel eyes and then her cannon goes off. I fall to the ground beside her; I have failed the one thing that my life depended on saving the girl that I love. My breathing has turned erratic, and then out of nowhere a hover craft comes and picks her up.

I turn to the sky and see the capitols mark on the side. As I reach for her hand and claw comes and picks my body up as I am screaming.

"NO KATNISS, NO PLEASE KATNISS, TAKE ME TAKE ME INSTEAD!" I plead

I am lifted into the hovercraft and I see Haymitch there with Finnick. I take no notice though. My one purpose for living has been taken away from me, she's gone and it's my fault is all I can think.

"Peeta come and sit down there are things that you need to know" Haymitch tells me softly

He sees that I am not going to move and he tries to gentle get me into a set but I just push him off of me angrily.

"You said you would protect her, you said that you would get her out there alive but she is she's-she's –" I can't even finish the sentence because I can barely accept it myself.

Haymitch and Finnick share a confused glance then Finnick speaks up

"Peeta, Katniss is alive the capitol have her and Johanna" he speaks slowly

I shake my head a few tears fall from my eyes.

"I heard her cannon go off she isn't coming back it doesn't matter anymore" I mutter

"Peeta that was Brutus's cannon she is still alive and we are going to get her back" Haymitch tell me

I stare at them in shock, she is alive. My motive is back I need to get out of that hell hole at whatever cost. I need to see her smile hear her laugh.

I used to think that to hold on you had to have something to live for. I now know that to hold on you have to find something that you are willing to die for.

I told her always and I will get her back.

**I hope that whoever has read this enjoys it. If people review this fanfic then I will continue, I hope that someone does it would mean a lot to me. **

**Read and review **

**Bow and arrows xx**


	2. Chapter 2

You said always

Chapter 2.

Peeta's POV.

2 weeks, 14 days I've been without my love. God only knows what's happening to her, in the hands of snow. I haven't been able to sleep without waking up paralysed with fear from my nightmares. All about Katniss being tortured for information that she doesn't know.

The days that I manage to get out of my compartment I see the glances that people spare at me. Pity, remorse, anger, sadness. Looking at little prims face and knowing that I am here and not Katniss is the worst. When I see gale I know that he is thinking why it can't be me at the capitol and not Katniss. How I wish it was.

As I am passing through the hallways of district 13 I see Haymitch walking towards me.

"Coin wants to see you" he says seriously. I have been begging coin for us to rescue Katniss and the others but coin never does anything about it.

"Okay" I say with no emotion, and I follow him robotically.

As we ge to the room I see that there are other officers there also gale is though he can barely look at me without it being a death glare. I sit in a seat next to Haymitch watching coin as she begins to speak.

"Peeta we are going to need you to start doing some propos for the rebellion we need to show the districts that we are still strong and that-"I cut her off

"Show that we are still strong" I say flabbergasted

"Katniss is getting tortured at the capitol, she is the reason his whole rebellion started. We are not strong. I will not be doing anything until you listen to me and get her out of the capitol" I say with rage, wanting to get the message across. By the time I had finished I was panting.

I glance at Haymitch and see him trying to supress his smirk. I look at coin and see that her mouth is in a tight line.

She takes time thinking over what her next words will be and then begins to speak.

" I need you do shoot some things for me first to show that we are strong and then we will set out a team to go to the capitol but that team will not involve you Peeta we need to ensure your safety." She says although I can tell that she is not happy with me.

"Good, I will do a few propos for you but you have to go to the capitol as soon as pos-"I'm cut off by the TV screen turning on.

We all look up at collectively gasp. I'm frozen; there right in front of me on the screen is Katniss. She is alive and she is sitting there with Caesar. She looks like she has been unharmed physically, I then look at her eyes and I know that she has seen horrifying things. I watch as she fidgets in her seat.

"So Katniss, I was sure that we wouldn't be seeing you here again." Caesar says with a grin, i am focussing on Katniss solemnly. She looks terrified to be there.

"Uh yes so did I "she stutters. I can tell that she is nervous. Just seeing her there so close but so far away is painful for me.

"What did you think of the turn of events in the arena, and Peeta, you must be devastated knowing that he left you" Caesar speaks slowly as he would to a child

I furious with him, telling her that I left her. I can see the confusion in katniss's expression.

"No he-he didn't leave me, he was looking for me. You're lying" she mumbles looking down, sadness across her features.

"Honey we all saw the tapes, and know he isn't coming for you" he says grimly

I watch as Katniss shakes her head and she mumbles things to herself and it breaks my heart knowing that they are hurting and lying to her.

"Katniss is there anything that you would like to say to Peeta if he is watching?" Caesar asks her.

She looks up tears brimming her eyes. How I have missed her eyes.

"Peeta don't come for me, be strong and know that I love you." She says so softly, and then she takes a deep breath before speaking quickly.

Then before I can comprehend what she has said there are guards pulling off the stage, I can't see her any more though I can hear her pleads.

"No no please, NO! Help please someone help me" I hear someone punch her muffling her screams. My heart is being torn out from me hearing her pleads and knowing that I can't do anything about it.

"HELP, HELP ME ANYONE! PEETA." She sobs my name and that's when I completely shatter. I stand up and storm over to the screen and throw it on the floor in despair. I collapse on the ground my body shaking and I'm sobbing. I know that people must think that I am crazy but I don't care my love is gone and they are killing her.

"We have to get her back you heard her , they are killing her!" Haymitch screams at coin

"We will just not now maybe in a week" she says tightly

"A WEEK? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME THEY WILL KILL HER IN A WEEK" Haymitch shouts at her in frustration.

I her shuffling and I know that people are leaving but I can't get up I can't do it anymore not without her. Haymitch's comes and crouches own next to me.

"Listen up kid I will get her back alright? I promise you, I don't care what coin says we will get her back soon" he says gently. Showing his kindness.

I finally get up and go back into my room. Falling onto my bed I can only think of how she is being hurt and I'm just being a baby. So I stand up and file into coins office and stand in front of her as I speak.

"I'll do any propos that you need just get back" I tell her sternly

"We will send a team out in 3 days "she says and then I walk out.

Katniss be strong for me, be the girl I know you are. I will save you.

**Read and review. I hope you guys liked this chapter and if you liked it, if you didn't review and tell me what I can do to make it better! If anyone has any tips that would help me, I am open to hearing them.**

**Bow and arrows xx**


End file.
